Blossom and Bubbles are mad
by T-Dawg V.C
Summary: Watch what happens when Blossom and Bubbles see themselves as damsels-in-distresses on TV. And Buttercup does the same thing.


The PowerPuff's house! And today they decided to watch some of the episodes of a cartoon that's based on their lives when they were children. The young adult PowerPuffs put the DVD disc into the DVD player and started watching.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

They finished watching. Blossom and Bubbles are not happy with the episodes that had them as damsels-in-distresses!

"I can't believe they made me and Bubbles helpless damsels-in-distresses for Buttercup to recuse!" Blossom shouted.

"This really makes me upset!" Bubbles shouted. "I saved the day a number of times!"

"Even I will admit, it was too much" Buttercup said. "Heck, in any episode that's not focused on me, they made me a damsel-in-distress with you both!"

"We're supposed to be a team! We work together, we stop bad guys together and sometimes we save each other!" Blossom said.

"I think we need to talk to the writers and producers about this!" Bubbles said.

"Good idea Bubbles!" Blossom said. We need to tell them that we're not Princess Peach!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Buttercup asked.

"Just listen to what they say, okay? Blossom asked.

"I guess" Buttercup shrugged.

* * *

They called the person who came with the idea. Sorry, no name dropping unfortunately.

"Hello, are you one of the writers of that show that's based on us?" Blossom said on the phone. We don't hear the person she's on the phone with.

"Well, Bubbles and I are upset that you and your partner keep writing us as damsels-in-distresses!" Blossom said. We hear mumbling on the phone.

"Well if you believe in girl power, then why am Bubbles and I always the ones that need recusing?!" Blossom shouted. "At least well I don't know, HAVE ME SAVE BUTTERCUP FOR ONCE!"

"I actually agree with Blossom on that one" Buttercup said nervously. More mumbling from the receiver.

"Don't give me that! Admit it, you really hate me, don't you?!" Blossom shouted. "How would you explain why I have a crush on that character that looks like both that spokesperson and your writing partner?! And have me get jealous over Bubbles?! That's messed up!"

"Oh, and how about the time you turned me into a villain and made me join forces with Mojo Jojo?!" Bubbles added. "And this over a bad haircut, an allergic reaction to strong make-up and broken teeth?!" That's not a motivation, that's just a plot point!"

"Oh, and don't forget I sound like a little boy for some reason" Buttercup said.

Mumbling is heard again. Blossom really loses it.

"Oh really? You want to teach morals, huh?" Blossom said. "Then why do they feel forced?! Tell me that!" More mumbling.

"Just because?!" Blossom shouted. "I tell you why you do this. It's because you and your partner don't care! That's why!" Mumbling from the receiver again.

"Don't give us that!" Bubbles said. "Blossom and I are getting sick and tired of being treated like damsels-in-distresses, keep making me a meme generator, have Blossom act like a clean freak, keep making Buttercup an asshole, turn the Professor into a sitcom-like dad, write off Mayor Bellum off for no reason, have Mr. Mayor be in charge with no assistant what so ever, keep shoving those fake villains down everyone's throats and have our voices sound too odd!"

"You clearly want to use our childhood as an excuse to make money, sell toys and worst of all you keep rewriting our story!" Blossom said. "Do us a favor and take show down!" More mumbling. "Well if your not going to do it, then Bubbles and I will! Oh and Buttercup as well"

"Good, I always wanted to call Cartoon Network to get this show canned!" Buttercup said.

"Let's go!" Blossom ordered as the PowerPuffs flew off. Professor Utonium shows up and saw the DVD.

"Hmm looks like the ladies were watching this cartoon based on their life" Professor said. "Well, I guess watching it won't hurt. I mean how bad can it be?"

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

"Oh my science! They made me a complete idiot!" Professor shouted.

And so…yeah they hated their own cartoon. Can you believe I wasn't use that much?!

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's notes**

So basically I wanted to do this for quite sometime now. Have Blossom and Bubbles react to seeing themselves as damsels-in-distresses and get upset about it. That's one of the tired plot points the writers of the 2016 reboot keep doing, have Blossom and Bubbles get kidnapped or possessed or any other part and have Buttercup come to their recuse all the time. I thought it about time someone made a parody out of this. For humor proposes only. If your a fan of the 2016 reboot, don't take this personally.


End file.
